pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing on Ice (series 8)
Dancing on Ice returned for an eighth series on 6 January 2013[1] and ended on 10 March 2013. Phillip Schofield andChristine Bleakley returned as hosts, and Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean serving as mentors to the celebrities. The series was judged by The Ice Panel, consisting of Robin Cousins, Karen Barber, Ashley Roberts and Jason Gardiner. Gardiner returned to replace Louie Spence after departing at the end of series 6 in 2011 and Ashley Roberts joined the pane as Katarina Witt's replacement, while Barber rejoined the panel after serving as head coach in series 6 and 7. It was revealed that at the end of the 13 January show that the duel would return, this saw two couples go head-to-head on the ice at the same time performing different routines to the same song, the judges then decided which one will be immune from the public vote.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)# hide *1 Contestants *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average score chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Week 1 (6 January) **3.2 Week 2 (13 January) **3.3 Week 3 (20 January) **3.4 Week 4 (27 January) **3.5 Week 5 (3 February) **3.6 Week 6 (10 February) **3.7 Week 7 (17 February) **3.8 Week 8 (24 February) **3.9 Week 9: Semi-final (3 March) **3.10 Week 10: Final (10 March) *4 Ratings *5 References *6 External links Contestantshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=1 edit The line-up was officially announced on 18 December 2012.[3][4] Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=2 edit : indicates the couple eliminated that week : indicates the couple were in the skate-off but not eliminated : indlicates the couple withdrew from the competition : indicates the winning couple : indicates the runner-up couple : indicates the third-place couple :Green scores indicate the highest score for that week :Red scores indicate the lowest score for that week :"—" indicates the couple(s) that did not skate that week Average score charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale (the duel skate and the doubled scores for the Team challenge are not included). Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=4 edit Week 1 (6 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Group performance: "Spectrum (Say My Name)"—Florence and the Machine ;Save Me skates #Keith & Olga: "O Fortuna"—Carl Orff #Pamela & Matt: "Sacrifice"—Sinead O'Connor ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Keith & Olga *Roberts: Keith & Olga *Gardiner: Keith & Olga *Cousins: Keith & Olga Week 2 (13 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Group performance: "All About Tonight"—Pixie Lott ;Save Me skates #Lauren & Michael: "Rescue Me"—Fontella Bass #Anthea & Andrew: "Lovin' You"—Minnie Riperton ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Anthea & Andrew *Roberts: Anthea & Andrew *Gardiner: Anthea & Andrew *Cousins: Anthea & Andrew Week 3 (20 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Theme: The duel[2] *Group performance: "Standing in the Way of Control"—The Gossip *Duel pairs:[6] **Matt & Brianne vs. Gareth & Robin **Beth & Daniel vs. Oona & Mark **Samia & Sylvain vs. Luke & Jenna **Anthea & Andrew vs. Shayne & Maria **Keith & Olga vs. Joe & Vicky *Special musical guest: "Change Your Life"—Little Mix ;Save Me skates #Gareth & Robin: "Somebody to Love"—Queen #Oona & Mark: "Just the Two of Us"—Bill Withers ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Gareth & Robin *Roberts: Oona & Mark *Gardiner: Gareth & Robin *Cousins: Gareth & Robin Week 4 (27 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Theme: School Disco – songs were chosen from each of the celebrities school days. *Group performance: "Kidz"—Take That ;Save Me skates #Anthea & Andrew: "Feeling Good"—Michael Bublé #Keith & Olga: "Disturbia"—Rihanna ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Keith & Olga *Roberts: Anthea & Andrew *Gardiner: Keith & Olga *Cousins: Keith & Olga Week 5 (3 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Theme: The leveller – each celebrity had to perform a 30-second solo skate in their routine. *Group performance: "Hot Right Now"—Rita Ora *Torvill & Dean performance: "Better Together"—Jack Johnson ;Save Me skates #Shayne & Maria: "Sweet Disposition"—The Temper Trap #Matt & Brianne: "Talking to the Moon"—Bruno Mars ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Matt & Brianne *Roberts: Matt & Brianne *Gardiner: Shayne & Maria *Cousins: Matt & Brianne Week 6 (10 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Theme: Love week[7] *Group performance: "Love Is in the Air"—John Paul Young ;Save Me skates #Joe & Vicky: "I Started a Joke"—Robin Gibb #Keith & Olga: "One Day Like This"—Elbow ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Keith & Olga *Roberts: Keith & Olga *Gardiner: Keith & Olga *Cousins: Keith & Olga Week 7 (17 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Theme: Team challenge – the winning team will get the scores from their individual skates doubled.[8] *Teams:[8] #Team Matt – Matt, Luke & Gareth #Team Beth – Beth, Samia & Keith *Group performances: "U Can't Touch This"—MC Hammer (Team Matt) and "Gangnam Style"—Psy (Team Beth)[8] *Special musical guest: Olly Murs—"Army of Two"[8] ;Judges' votes for Team challenge *Barber: Team Matt *Roberts: Team Matt *Gardiner: Team Beth *Cousins: Team Matt ;Save Me skates #Keith & Olga: "O Fortuna"—Carl Orff #Samia & Sylvain: "Should I Stay or Should I Go"—The Clash ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Samia & Sylvain *Roberts: Samia & Sylvain *Gardiner: Keith & Olga *Cousins: Samia & Sylvain Week 8 (24 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=12 edit *Theme: Prop week *Props: #Beth – Hula hoop #Luke – Skipping rope #Matt – Three hats #Samia – Hairdressing chair #Gareth – Rugby ball *Group performance: "Galvanize"—The Chemical Brothers *Torvill & Dean performance: "Accentuate the Positive" (performed with Jools Holland's Rhythm and Blues Orchestra & Rumer) ;Save Me skates *Luke and Jenna: "Don't You Worry Child"—Swedish House Mafia *Samia and Sylvain: "Bailamos"—Enrique Iglesias ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Luke & Jenna *Roberts: Luke & Jenna *Gardiner: Luke & Jenna *Cousins: Luke & Jenna Week 9: Semi-final (3 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=13 edit *Theme: Flying *Group performance: "Titanium"—David Guetta ft. Sia *Torvill & Dean performance: "Never Tear Us Apart" *Gareth was unable to perform his flying routine due to motion sickness. As he was in the bottom two when the judges' scores and public votes were combined and unable to skate, he was withdrawn from the competition. Following their exit, the Skate-off was cancelled and instead the remaining three finalists performed their Save Me skates as shown below. ;Save Me skates #Matt and Brianne: "Iris"—Goo Goo Dolls #Beth and Daniel: "Live and Let Die"—Paul McCartney #Luke and Jenna: "Hometown Glory"—Adele Week 10: Final (10 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=14 edit *Themes: Showcase, Favourite skate; Boléro *Torvill & Dean performance: "Bolero" Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_8)&action=edit&section=15 edit Official ratings are taken from BARB.[9] Category:2013 in British television Category:Dancing on Ice Category:2013 television seasons